shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures of Triton: Chapter 1
Chapter 1: Maki Enters, the Start of an Adventure! It was an ordinary day on the Sabaody Archipelago. The tall mangrove trees continued to secrete their resin, as the usual bubbles floated cheerily in the air. The Celestial Dragons had been unusually quiet the past few days, especially after the great overturn at Marineford, so the regular citizens were enjoying some honest-to-god freedom and relaxation. On the shores of Grove 5, a small rowboat seemingly constructed out of coral and using a large bit of seaweed as a makeshift sail bumped into one of the shores, the craft dwarfed by the large base of the grove. On the boat, a young Fishman with pleasantly blue skin, with messy orange hair, wearing a yellow jacket with short sleeves, opened up, stood, stretching and popping some joints in his back. Triton: Alright! Sabaody Archipelago! The perfect place to start a pirate’s adventure! The young Fishman bent down a slight bit, then took a large leap, flying onto the grove, albeit landing a tad shakily. Standing up to his full height, Triton only paused to look back and wave at his former boat. Triton: So long! Thanks for everything! And with that, Triton took off at a run, heading towards the nearest town. ---- Man: Hey! Stop her! She stole our eternal pose! The gun toting man was quickly joined by several companions, who pulled out firearms of their own and joined him in his pursuit of a young, surprisingly gorgeous young fishwoman with beautiful light purple skin and green hair, pulled into two pigtails. She was panting and struggling, obviously running out of steam from being chased for so long. She glanced behind her, seeing that the pursuing posse had almost doubled in size. Fishwoman: *Pant* Sh*t.... *Pant* Spotting a small alleyway, the fishwoman quickly whipped around, ducking into it and charging down it, coming out onto a completely new street, only a few feet away from a large group of shops and a massive hotel. She quickly scanned the area, then ducked into a small crevice behind a building as she watched her pursuers rush past the alleyway she had ducked into. She let out a small sigh of relief. Only to start violently when a hand clapped onto her shoulder. Whipping around and drawing a pistol, she aimed it at the person behind her. Triton: Woah, woah, woah! Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot! The fishwoman sighed, lowering her gun and glaring at the fellow Fishman before her. Fishwoman: What the hell do you want? Triton jutted out his lower lip, looking for all the world like a pouty child who was just told off. Triton: ‘Just wanted to say hi... Didn’t know there were any more of us in this Grove. The fishwoman nodded, pulling herself up and dusting off her legs. She then turned sharply around and began to stalk off, not looking back at Triton. Fishwoman: Well, hi, but I really have to g- Man: There she is! The fishwoman took a another sudden step back, as several of the gun-toting men from earlier burst from the alleyway she had used to escape them, quickly training their guns on her. Another man stepped out of the crowd, holding a fairly large rifle. Large-Rifle Man: Stupid fish! We’ll teach you not to steal from one of the World Nobl- Triton’s Voice: Same Ken: Tsume Sutoraiki! The Large-Rifle Man’s face suddenly bent backwards, as though a fist had rammed into it at incredible velocity. He toppled backwards, the imprint still on his face, blood dripping from his mouth. Man: Sir! ...Get him! All the other men raised their weapons, all pointed at Triton, who grinned, ducking slightly lower, holding his hands in punching positions at his sides. Triton: Same Ken: Sen Tsume Sutoraiki! Triton’s fists seemed to vanish, and the ends of his arms seemed to become blurs as he began launching thousands of the previous attack at the men with incredible velocity. They cried out, as imprints appeared on their stomachs, arms, and faces, causing them to topple down one after the other. As the carnage slowly ended, the men pulled themselves to their feet, then began running away in fear. The fishwoman, evidently stunned, stared after her former agressors as they fled from the Fishman beside her. Triton grinned happily, turning to face her again. Triton: So what’s your name? Sushishishishishishishi! ---- Triton (eyes having become stars): Woah! What the hell are these things?! Fishwoman (exasperated): They’re called potatoes. The duo had retired to a small cafe only a few blocks away from where Triton had devastated a certain World Noble’s henchmen. Triton, skimming through the menu, had come upon a dish he had never heard of nor seen. That dish, my friends, was the potato, and our Fishman hero had promptly ordered a ton of them. Triton: B-but they smell TOO good! It’s as if mana has fallen from the sky again, blessing me on my pilgrimage! Fishwoman (raises eyebrow): Your what? Triton (recovers himself quickly, rubbing back of his head): Sorry, sorry. I just got distracted by the GOLDEN PERFECTION of these things. So.... what was your name again? Fishwoman (annoyed expression): Maki. Yours? Triton: Trito- Alas, it seemed that Triton could no longer contain his stomach’s lust for the almost golden potatoes in front of him, and he quickly seized one, taking a massive bite out of it. The effect was almost instant, as Triton’s whole skin seemed to glow, power flowing through his body! The fishman swallowed, tears dripping down his face. As the miraculous image surrounding him faded, Triton finally spoke, swallowing his bite as he did. Triton: ...Beautiful. Maki (hurling a rock at his forehead): THAT’S TOO MUCH EXCITEMENT FOR JUST EATING A POTATO! ---- In a heavily darkened room, a figure sat on a darkened chair, as figures scurried around him. Dull, almost dead eyes rose as a small sliver of light appeared in the room, another darkened figure quickly sliding through it. Darkened Figure: Commander Bullseye? Figure on the Chair (Commander Bullseye): Yes? Darkened Figure: We just received word for Saint Albertus that a fishwoman stole an Eternal Pose belonging to him. Bullseye: And Albertus’s goons couldn’t deal with it? Darkened Figure: No, sir. The fishwoman received assistance from a fishman using Fishman Karate. Bullseye: Fishman Karate, eh? The Marine rose up from his chair, revealing a powerful physique that was heavily muscled. He wore a large fedora with the Marine logo on the brim, and standard issue Marine clothing, with the sleeves torn off, exposing large, muscular arms with small iron bands wrapped along them, each about three inches apart. Bullseye: Been a while since I’ve fought a Fishman Karate user.... ---- Maki: So you’re a pirate? Triton (still eating more potatoes): Yep! Just started out today! I’m gonna be the one to replace Whitebeard! Maki (sweatdrop): Well if you’re not careful you’ll be killed like him- At her words, Triton seemed to teleport to the corner, his face buried in his arms, a black aura of misery rising off him. Triton: Don’t.... don’t talk about that... Please... Maki (sweatdrop): O-okay... Triton (seems to have teleported back to his old position, has resumed eating): So, you stole that pose? Maki: Yeah. Triton: Why? Maki: I’ve lived here... most of my life. I just got tired, decided to get out. Stealing this is definitely a way out. Triton: Where does the Log Pose point? Maki: No idea..... Maki inspected the label on the Eternal pose more closely. Maki: ....Birs Island. Triton (leans back): Sushishishishishishi! Then that’s where we’ll head next! Maki (raises eyebrow): We? Triton (disdainful): Well, yeah. We’re friends now, right? Maki: That doesn’t mean I have to travel with you. Triton: But I need a crew, and you need to get out of here! See, our interests align! Maki (exasperated): Yeah, but- At that moment, a large explosion took place just a few feet away from them. Triton and Maki spun around, as the dust cleared, revealing Commander Bullseye, a large grin on his face, his finger pointing straight at Triton. Bullseye: You! The fishman! Fight me! Right now! Maki (shocked): You just show up and challenge us to a fight-?! Triton (excited): Of course! Let’s go! Category:Adventures of Triton Category:Zeon1 Category:Chapters Category:Story